Systems are known to detect threats within secured areas. In this regard, one or more sensors of a security system may be provided within the secured area to detect any of number of different types of events that could represent a risk to the safety and/or security of humans or assets within the secured area.
For example, fire sensors may be distributed throughout the area. The fire sensors may be coupled to a local audible alarm that alerts occupants to the risk of fire.
Similarly, limit switches may be provided on the doors and windows providing access into the secured area in order to detect unauthorized entry into the secured area. As above, the limit switches may be coupled to a local audible alarm.
In order to mitigate the damage from fire or intruders, the sensors may be monitored by a local control panel. Upon activation of one of the sensors, the control panel may send an alarm message to a central monitoring station.
While security systems work well, they are often difficult to install and set up. One recent advance that has reduced the cost of installation is the development of wireless sensors. The use of wireless devices has dramatically reduced to cost of installation because it is no longer necessary to install wires between the control panel and each of the devices.
Wireless sensors rely upon the presence of a wireless transceiver in both the control panel and each of the sensors and annunciators. In many cases, the sensors are battery powered.
While the use of wireless sensors has reduced the cost of installation, such costs can still be significant in large installations (e.g., factories, office buildings, condominiums, etc.). Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of automating the installation of wireless sensors.